Regret And Despair
by The Russian Who Shall Be
Summary: Drake has lost his best friend, and now he's all alone. He getting abused, and he is starting to feel like his life is worthless. Who will be there to save him? NO SLASH. Rated T for mature themes, no sex.


Title: Regret and Despair

Chapter Title: When It All Began

Summary: Drake has lost his best friend, and now he's all alone. He getting abused, and is starting to feel like his life is worthless. Who will be there to save him?

Rating: T for swearing, cutting, abuse, gangs, etc.

Drama / Angst, NO SLASH

Chapter Published On: June 7, 2011

**A.N. Hey, this is my first Drake & Josh fanfic, so I hope you like it! I just felt the need to write one day, and since I recently started liking Drake & Josh, I decided to do this! Hope you like it!**

"Come on, let's go!"

"Ok, just let me get my coat!" Their hushed whispers seemed amplified in the quiet house, every tiny noise made louder by the silence. It was one in the morning; everybody in the house was sleeping soundly. Well, almost everybody. Two teenage boys had gotten up together, after waiting silently for what seemed like an eternity. The lean one was hurrying along his brother, two silhouettes in the moonlight. They needed to hurry or else they'd be late. Being late to this meant they were unfaithful and lacked heart. Throwing on his coat, the bigger one was finally ready. They slowly opened their door and stepped out into the hall. Taking a quick glance around, the thin boy, obviously a veteran of this sort of thing, saw nothing. He led the way through the hall and down the stairs when he heard a door creak open from upstairs. A woman's voice.

"Who's down there?"

He motioned for the other boy to be quiet, and called out, "It's just me, mom. I, uh, think I was sleepwalking." Seeing her shape appear at the top of the stairs, he pushed the other boy into the shadows, and made a big show of stretching. "Boy, I'm really tired. I think I'll just go back to bed." Maybe not the best acting, but it would do. He started up the stairs, and when he heard the woman sigh and say "Ok, then…" he paused for a second while watching her form disappear into the darkness. As soon as he thought it was safe, he doubled back down the stairs and found the other boy shaking with fright.

"What if we were caught?" He asked in a frantic voice, "They would've killed us!"

"Stop worrying," the boy said, stepping down from the last stair, "I've never been caught before. Let's just get out of here." He brushed past the black haired boy and went over to the alarm. 1-1-0-6. The ages of his sister, who was sleeping in her room, and he were when their dad went to prison. He was eleven, and she was 6. Wincing as the pain the father caused him came flooding back to him, physical and emotional, he pushed it from his mind and tried to forget about it by disabling the alarm. Each robotic beep of the keypad shot through their heads like thunderbolt. They waited a few seconds to see if anyone had heard. They didn't hear anything, so they slowly unlocked the door, trying to muffle the clicks of the mechanism inside the door as best they could. Turning the handle all the way, he slowly pulled the door towards him. No noise at all, that was good. He nodded a silent yes to the other boy, and they both snuck out.

The garage was pitch black, no light from the moon shining in. They felt their way around, slowly, until they made it safely to the garage door. They had to manually open it, or it was too loud otherwise, squeaking on its track.

"Ok, on three. One…two…three!" They both pushed up at the same time, the mechanical door sliding smoothly on its track. When they had it pushed up all the way, they both moved towards the car. They got behind it and pushed it into the night and out of the driveway. Once they were far enough away from the house did they dare to start it. The bigger kid had to test each key to unlock the car one by one, as the moonlight wasn't enough light to see clearly. The other one shifted around nervously.

"Look, I know it's your first time doing this with me, but you really need to hurry!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't really want to do this! I've always been told that gangs aren't good, and bad things result from them!"

"The first time is always the hardest! But once you do it a few times you start to like it!"

"Oh yes, because being in gangs is all fun and games!" He shot the other boy a look, even if it had no effect in the dark. He finally found the right key and opened the door. They both climbed in and he started the engine. A mechanical purr started, and they started down the road.

The thin boy looked at his watch. He sighed and drummed his fingers against the dashboard. Thirty minutes were already gone. "Come on, can't you go a little faster? We need to be there on time!" The other boy glared at him.

"Look, I'm already driving past curfew, over the speed limit, going to a gang that's probably illegal! What do you want me to do?"

"Drive faster!"

The other boy sighed and pressed the pedal down a little farther as he saw a road sign that said 25 mph. He shot a glance at the speedometer and nearly choked. 35…40...45…50….He needed to slow down. But he saw the look in the other boy's eyes, glaring at him, and decided 25 miles over the speed limit was reasonable.

The car pulled up in a gravel driveway, and the lights turned off. Two figures stepped out of the car.

"Finally. We're here!" They looked around and saw through the darkness a barn. "There it is. Let's go." Walking towards it, the black haired boy wondered if this was such a good idea. Maybe he could tell his friend that he didn't want to do this and that he wanted to go home. He sighed. The other boy would just laugh at him, and force him to the barn.

When they got to the door of the barn, they pounded on it as hard as they could. Waiting a few seconds, they heard scuffling from inside. Hurried whispers, and then footsteps were coming toward the two boys. The door slowly creaked open, and they were met with a bunch of tough looking guys aiming their guns at them.

"Put your hands up!" One of them yelled, and when the group of men had backed them up against a wall, he pulled the trigger.

**A.N. Thanks for reading! If this has got you confused, it will all be sorted out in the next chapter, when I start using names. The only reason I didn't use names was to add some uniqueness to my story. I'm not going to beg for my reviews, but they are appreciated! I'm not really sure where this story is going, so if you want to PM me about something you think should happen, feel free to do so! Thanks once again!**


End file.
